Mermaid
by Become one with Makita
Summary: -Terminaras haciendo mucho daño muchacho, igual que todos los que son como tu –Y a el no le quedo mas opcion que terminar asintiendo y bajando la mirada con pena


La veía y la tenia enfrente. Era peligrosa, según Poseidón tener cerca de una de esos seres era muy peligroso, aunque lo admitía, se había quedado mudo por su belleza. Sus largos cabellos negros húmedos y brillantes, pegados en su piel por hace poco haber salido del agua, aquella piel tan blanca y mojada junto con aquella figura tan perfecta, esos labios tan carnosos, aquellas aletas tan grandes y coloridas en su espalda y sus brazos , pero si algo le llamaba la atención, eran aquellos ojos dorados profundos y aquella larga cola de pez de color esmeralda. Sin duda alguna era una sirena.

Ella estaba sentada en una piedra observándole con atención y malicia, aunque con un poco de curiosidad, puesto que el aun no había caído en su encanto, pero igual sentía que el no era como los demás, que no caería, por que era muy diferente a otros hombres, era especial, le sentía parte de ella o parte de todo lo que le rodeaba. La mirada de el estaba fijamente en su cola.

Se estaba molestando ante la intensa mirada del hombre –Cual es tu nombre? –pregunto la sirena a aquel hombre

El era un chico que no aparentaba aun ni unos 18 años, su piel estaba tostada por el sol dándole un tono muy sensual, su cuerpo era muy bien formado y muy musculoso, tenia los ojos verdes como la hierva y el cabello color castaño y un poco ondulado producto de la sal del agua del mar –Heracles Karpusi –Respondió sin mirarle a los ojos, no quería terminar como aquellos que le habían mirado a los ojos, que estaban bajo el agua en que ella nadaba, comidos hasta quedar en huesos.

La sirena sonrió con malicia llevándose uno de sus dedos a la boca para lamerlo –Mi nombre es Zira –ese chico era realmente entretenido para ella, aun no se daba cuenta de la situación. Heracles estaba demasiado tenso casi temblando –No te preocupes, puedes mirarme al rostro –le dijo riendo.

El griego bajo aun mas la mirada –Poseidón dice que ustedes son peligrosas, no quiero acabar como las personas que cuyos huesos estoy pisando ahora mismo

La mujer de la larga cola de pez bajo de la piedra donde estaba sentada y se metió al agua para luego abrazar por detrás al heleno, pegando su húmedo cuerpo contra el de el, y poner su rostro en su cuello, sus labios causándole escalofríos. El se tenso mas sin embargo, esta vez estaba quieto y serio, con la mirada perdida al frente –Que ingenuo eres chico, no voy a comerte, crees que siquiera te hubiese dado la oportunidad de saber mi nombre? -Dicho esto se desprendió del heleno y volvió a lanzarse al agua, para nadar de nuevo hasta aquella piedra –Ahora dime que haces aquí? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa un poco mas tranquila y calida

El castaño se destenso un poco y suspiro –Mi compañero de pesca se enfermo, así que me toco ir a mi solo, pero una fuerte ventisca arrastro mi barco hasta esta cueva sin que yo pudiese hacer nada –Y es que en realidad fue así. El compañero de pesca del heleno, se había enfermado y su jefe lo había ido a molestar a su casa en medio de su siesta que estaba tan cómodo con sus felinos para que valla a trabajar, no le quedo otra mas que ir. Primero se dedico a conseguir unos peces en la horilla con su red puesto que el mar estaba picado y aparecían mas peces, los dejo en el negocio de su jefe, pero aun así tuvo que ir a buscar mas y no le quedo otra que preparar su barco e ir. Pero al rato de haber pescado unos cuantos peces apareció una fuerte ventisca que empezó a revolver el mas, a pesar de que el día estaba soleado. Comenzó a llevarse su barco a velas hasta un rumbo que ni el podía manejar, el viento se llevaba el barco y también a el. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que chocase con una de esas cuevas medio sumergidas en el agua, ahí dentro no había ni bajada ni subida así que podía estar seguro si comenzaba a llover, ato su barco a una piedra y se aventuro en la cueva medio sumergida, donde el agua le llegaba al menos por debajo de las rodillas.

A medida que iba entrando aparecía mas luz, extrañamente de color esmeralda, sintió algo extraño en su pie, quiso mirar pero el agua estaba tan turbia que no distinguía que era, así que acerco su mano y agarro el extraño objeto con el que tropezó. Era un hermoso collar de plata con muchas joyas, se extraño al verlo y palpo con su mano el suelo y al no encontrar nada, siguió adentrándose en la cueva. Pero con un nuevo sentimiento, algo como que le incitase a seguir entrando, y así siguió hasta que se choco con algo contra su pie, pero algo mas duro, metió la mano en el agua con la esperanza que fuera otra joya y comenzó a palpar el suelo hasta que encontró dicho objeto, cuando lo saco del agua para verlo se horrorizo y se cayo al agua sentado guardando un grito de terror, tenia un hueso de esqueleto en su mano, creyó suponer donde se pudo haber metido ,peor fue cuando sintió un ruido en el agua. Nervioso, giro la cabeza para encontrar aquel susodicho que había causado aquel sonido, y se puso mas nervioso al solamente encontrar las ondas en el agua, miro su mano y aun tenia aquel hueso, eufórico lo lanzo lejos y se paro para correr de nuevo hacia su barco.

Hasta que sintió algo rozándole la pierna, era escamoso y resbaladizo y un tanto húmedo, se estremeció y quiso continuar en correr cuando sintió un fuerte ruido del agua. Sin querer voltio hasta aquel ruido y pudo verla a ella sentada en aquella piedra recién saliendo del agua.

Ahora, Zira sonrió y acerco su mano hasta la mejilla de el, a lo que Heracles se estremeció y puso cara de horror –Lo sentí desde que entraste, tu eres especial verdad? –El heleno se tranquilizo y puso rostro de confusión –Todos nosotros somos parte de ti, todo lo que esta en estos territorios o tierras verdad? –Ella sonrió al ver que el asentía –Así que eres de los que llaman naciones. Aquellos que sin quererlo, terminaran siendo de lo mas despreciable asesinando y secuestrando a aquellos que menos lo deseaban –sonrió con lastima ante la mirada del heleno, la cual era oscura y arrepentida.

-Yo no soy así –respondió bajando la cabeza –No seré así –dijo con sus puños temblándole

La sirena le miro casi sonriendo dejando escapar un colmillo –Dime a quien odias que sea de los tuyos

El heleno ni lo pensó –A roma –dijo seriamente –se roba a mis dioses y los aleja de mi y los vuelve otras personas poco a poco, encima aleja también a mi madre de mi

-Terminaras haciendo mucho daño muchacho, igual que todos los que son como tu –Y a el no le quedo mas opción que terminar asintiendo y bajando la mirada con pena

_**No m gusto como qedo el final Dx**_


End file.
